


cleave asunder or tremble

by softplacetonest (aurorasparrowmist)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasparrowmist/pseuds/softplacetonest
Summary: “What sins have you committed?” Doyoung muses.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	cleave asunder or tremble

  


Lightning-fire arcs through Mark’s body as he arches off the cold of salt-slick granite.

“They say,” Doyoung hums, trailing a finger down the centreline vivisection of Mark’s torso. “That Prometheus was chained and bound for the crime of theft and entirely too much sympathy.”

Mark whimpers as his flesh peels back to reveal fat and silverskin. Doyoung’s hand is a cooling balm against the heat burning through his capillaries, and Mark’s stomach gives into the weight of Doyoung’s touch.

“They _say_ ,” Doyoung repeats, tapping his thumb against the base of Mark’s sternum. _One, two, three, testing, testing_. “That he was too smart for his own good.” 

Doyoung’s fingers slip under Mark’s linea alba, past fibrous tissue and muscle to touch viscera. He reaches stage right and Mark gasps out a breath as Doyoung’s hand pushes up against his diaphragm to maintain the leverage he needs to grasp Mark’s liver.

Mark wheezes, throat dry and muscles strained against the sharp steel ache lancing through his body. He licks his lips, dry and cracking, and the saliva sinks in and hardens over. The inside of his cheeks suction to his teeth as he attempts to expand his lungs against the unyielding hold of Doyoung’s fist inside him. Every breath feels like dust.

“Please,” Mark rasps out. “Pl—“ His voice funnels into aridity.

A wet snap of air squelches in Mark’s abdomen and the right upper quadrant of his torso caves in the absence of tissue. Doyoung’s hand slips out from under Mark’s xiphoid process, his hand slick and glittering under the acrid luminescence of sunlight.

“I left the left lobe in there,” Doyoung comments idly. “Yuta will want that.” He gestures to the edge of the crag where Yuta is sucking the last of Mark’s pancreas from in between his knuckles.

Doyoung holds the right lobe of Mark’s liver up for inspection. Plasma slides down his wrist and pools at the point of his elbow before dripping onto Mark’s prone form.

“I wonder what sins you committed, Lee Minhyung,” Doyoung muses. His eyes glance upon Mark’s face. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter, does it.”

Doyoung opens his mouth wide and tears his teeth into the meat of Mark’s liver. It slides between his lips like butter.

“See you tomorrow, Minhyung,” Doyoung says placidly. He turns towards Yuta as he walks away, footsteps soft and clacking against stone. “Be nice to him, mhmm?”

Yuta unfolds himself from his crouched position over the crag. He spindles himself hunched and crooked over Mark’s quivering body. He licks a long line up Mark’s open torso and up his neck until his tongue curls around the helix of Mark’s ear. “Aren’t I always?” Yuta whispers, sharp teeth catching on Mark’s earlobe. “Don’t worry, Markie,” Yuta says, fingernails digging into the fatty tissue lining Mark’s obliques. “I’ll make sure to take special care of you today.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> we thank errant 4am thoughts for what was brought forth today
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/aurasparrowmist) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aurasparrowmist)


End file.
